Disgraced Goddess
by Yamato56
Summary: When a new evil appears Neptune's rage at her friends getting hurt unlocks a power deep within her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disgraced Goddess**

 **Prologue**

 **Neptune's Uncontrolled Rage**

 **Author's notes: The main story takes place six years after the events of Megadimension Neptunia VII but for the prologue it takes place three months after. This dimension is not the Hyperdimension we are familiar with it is the Gigadimension (thought that up myself) but the events are linked together. This dimension also uses the Dragon Ball way of getting stronger (credit to Skye Izumi) so the characters are a lot stronger than the Hyperdimension characters. And with that out of the way Let's begin.**

 **A random cave in Planeptune**

The guild member know as Katja walks through the leaky cave trying to finish a quest she was given to clear out the cave. "Holy Nep, it's like this thing goes to the core of Gamindustri." Katja says to herself slightly annoyed at the cave length. As she reaches the back of the cave she notices a bright red glow from a crevice in the wall.

"Huh, I wonder what that is." Katja says out loud. Katja readys herself to fire a low power ki blast at the wall "Here we go,haaah," Katja yells before she destroys the wall revealing a giant red crystal "Wow, that must be one of the anti-crystals that drain CPU's of their power, I should destroy it now, but why is it so big." Katja says out loud before she's about to destroy it. "Isn't it magnificent, it's the culmination of all the delusion from Zero and Heart dimensions plus the power of the anti-crystal." a shadowy female figure said behind Katja.

"What the hell," Katja yells as she turns around "Who are you and why did you follow me here!" Katja yells at the shadowed figure. "My name is not important and I didn't follow you I was already here waiting for someone to walk in so they could find this crystal." the figure says very calmly and quickly. "Ok but why are you here waiting for someone, your not planning something against the CPU's because then I'd have to stop you." Katja says in a threatening tone.

Suddenly the figure lunges forward with incredible speed rivaling the CPU's grabbing Katja by the neck and lifting her up "You think a human could possible rival me, well no matter I am planning something on the CPU's and you will be the thing that starts it" the woman says in a brooding tone. Katja chocks out "What do you mean." The woman laughs and explains "AHAHAHAHHAHAH, I'm going to force you to absorb all of the crystal's power, and turn into the strongest being ever to destroy the CPU's!" the woman yells as she takes the crystal and shoves it into Katja heart "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Katja screams.

 **Planeptune, Basilicom, Neptune's Room**

"Neptune! I finished sending out the invites for the picnic" Nepgear called to her sister from their room. "Yippy, thanks Nep jr. you're big help like always." Neptune says in her normal high-spirited tone. "You don't have to flatter me Neptune, it was just copy & pasting over email." Nepgear said her cheeks turning slightly red. "I know but I'm too lazy and you're good with all that tech stuff so I thought I'd ask you." Neptune says smiling giving Nepgear a thumbs up. "Thanks Neptune but I was wondering wh-" GLICK "Ho, Uni and Noire already confirmed." Nepgear said happily. "Well of course they would be first I mean Uni's your best friend and Noire's my girlfriend," (Yes NeptunexNoire has already happened it's for plot convenience okay) Neptune said getting excited "But weren't you saying something Nepgear." Neptune said to Nepgear looking confused. "Oh that's right, I was wondering why we're having a picnic with everyone."Nepgear said asked Neptune.

"Well, I was thinking that we should all have an annual feast to celebrate our friendship with everyone." Neptune explained her reasoning to Nepgear. "Oh, okay I think it's a great idea considering how many more friends we've made over the last two game." Nepgear said cheerfully breaking the fourth wall. "So I wanted to invite everyone we've met so far out for a picnic and to just have some fun." Neptune said happily. "That's all well and good Neptune but why Steamax I mean he did try to destroy us." Nepgear said questioning her sister idea. "Well I was over at Lastation one day trying to escape one of Histy's lectures when I saw Steamax helping out Uni and not being flustered at all so I asked Noire about it and she said he'd been coming over a lot in the last few day's, so I went sneak mode and saw that they were talking in Uni's room together about some rather personal stuff so I thought I'd help him out, ya know." Neptune explained to Nepgear her reasoning and winking. "Oh, okay now it makes more sense." Nepgear said brightly.

 **3 hours later, A field in Southeastern Planeptune**

"Neptune, everyone here now!" Nepgear calls to Neptune as Uzume and Umio arrived. Neptune jumps up with excitement and calls out to everyone "I know you're all wondering why I had Nep jr. email you all to come out here, well to put it simply I just wanted everyone to come together annually for a feast because I want everyone to celebrate our friendship," Neptune said extremely happy to see everyone there "and now talk, feast your faces and just have a good time!" Neptune said as she sat down next to Noire "Did you think that up yourself." Noire jested (Noire will go through many character changes in the story right now she's less tsun and not as much of a workaholic). "Oh Noire you know better than anyone that I have my moments, out of HDD, just like when I asked you out." Neptune says smiling which makes Noire blush a little. "Neptune stop you're making me blush." Noire says embarrassed and Neptune just smilies.

 **1 hour until sundown**

Almost everyone was gone except Neptune,Nepgear,Noire,Uni,Blanc,Rom,Ram,Vert,Compa and IF were all that's left. "Well I think it's about time we leave Nep jr." Neptune says as she stands up and stretches. "Ye-" Nepgear stops short then continues "Wait, Neptune who's that." Nepgear points to someone behind Neptune. "Wait I know her, that's a fellow guild member, **Katja**!" IF yells to the figure approaching the group. "Nepgear can you feel that energy," Neptune says in a serious tone "Yeah I think it's coming from her." Nepgear says pointing at Katja. Suddenly Katja screams and raises her hands to the sky and creates a massive energy ball and aims it at them more specifically Noire "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Noire terrified, just looks at the ball hurtling towards her. "Noire!" Neptune yells as she powers up and flies at Noire getting in front of her "AAAAHHHHH!" Neptune screams as she grabs the energy ball. Noire getting back to the present jumps back out of the way just in time for Neptune to power up to 100% in human form and blast the ball away "AHHHHHH!" "How can a human be so strong, it feels like she absorbed a lot of evil energy," Neptune says sounding concerned and serious. "Neptune we should finish this as fast as possible." Blanc said sounding scary. "Yeah, it's pretty obvious that she being controlled by the evil inside her." Neptune said sounding smart for once. "Really arthor, oh whatever." Neptune says looking up at the sky.

"Okay, let's go." Neptune said changing into Purple Heart followed by Blanc, Vert, Noire, Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram (in this dimension the characters do not use weaponry only martial arts). Neptune reaches her first and lands a blow creating a small shockwave but did very little to no damage and with no hesitation Katja knees Purple Heart in the stomach and grabs her by the leg and throws her into Rom and Ram sending them flying. Noire disappears and reappears behind Katja and strikes the back of her head while Blanc upper cuts in the stomach and Vert trips her. The three move away fast to allow Uni and Nepgear to get high power ki blasts on Katja while she's on the ground.

Purple Heart picks herself up off the ground and asks Rom and Ram if they're okay "Rom, Ram are you two okay, are you hurt." concern in her voice. "No, we're good just a few scratches here and there." Ram answers and Rom nods her approval. "Good because we need to get back in the fight but I don't think I'll do much in this form so." Purple Heart says as she transforms into Next Purple "AHHHHHH! Okay this will give me a better chance." she says still concerned on how powerful this girl is.

"Yeah! good jop Uni, Nepgear." Black Heart praises the two CPU Candidates. Next Purple suddenly appears next to them followed by the White Sisters "Noire, Blanc, Vert go into Next Form it's the only way we'll have a fighting chance." Next Purple says calmly. "What are you about Neptune we don't need to use Next Form we have this fight in the bag!" White Heart said enthusiastically with no worry in her voice. "Just trust me, when she kneed me I could feel that she wasn't even trying and I was so please believe me." pleaded Next Purple sounding extremely concerned for the CPU's safety. "Ok Neptune I believe you." Black Heart says with a smile. "Oh whatever." White Heart Says as she and Green Heart go into Next Form. "Thanks everyone, ok Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram I want you to give fire support ok." Next Purple says turning toward the Candidates. "You got it sis." Purple Sister says and Next Purple just nods and charges the now standing Katja with no damage taken.

( for plot convenience I need to skip this fight to get to the real fight between Neptune and evil Katja but let's say that Blanc and Vert got KO and so did the Candidates and Neptune is to battle damaged to stand and is watching noire getting the shit kicked out of her crying and calling her name)

"NOIRE NOOOO!" Neptune (human form) screams as she watches Katja pick up Next Black and hit her with a powerful ki Blast to the face then throw her ~7 meters away and starts walking to where Nepgear is unconscious. "NO! will not hurt anyone else I care about you monster," Neptune says in a scary and serious tone as she stands up with electricity coming off her body "I can't let anyone else get hurt, I…. WILL….. STOP YOU!" Neptune yells as she transforms into Goddess and Next forms with each word she said "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neptune screams out in pure unadulterated rage as she's engulfed in a huge explosion of pure energy creating an enormous crater.

 **Planeptune Basilicom Share Crystal Room**

"Huh why is the Share Crystal glowing red?" Histoire said out loud. "GAH what's happening!" Histoire yelled and covered her eyes because the light got too intense to look at. "Hello are you here to help me be a CPU?" a short, red haired girl asked Histoire "WHAT?!" Histoire exclaimed.

 **Battlefield**

Purple Goddess (official name) starts walking through the debris towards Katja with an extremely angry face. She suddenly disappears and reappears in front of her and looks down at her as soon as Katja see her she attacks but only hits her after image, suprised Katja doesn't realize she about to be hit from the left. "AAAAHHHHH!" Purple Goddess hits Katja with such force it creates a shockwave that knocks over trees 300 meters away and sends her flying away only to be hit back to the ground by another powerful hit from Purple Goddess. Purple Goddess floats down about 10 meter away from Katja"HHUUGG… HHUUGG" Purple Goddess grunts in anger as she watches Katja damaged figure slowly get up "AHHHHH" Purple Goddess powers up even more as if her power was limitless.

"How are you so strong, I thought with this power I would easily be able to beat all of you, HOW?!" evil Katja yelled to Purple Goddess "I won't let you hurt anyone else, ever!" she said through gritted teeth with an angrier face that Katja enen had the nerve to talk to her "now, I'M GOING TO END YOU HERE AND NOW!" she screams as a purple aura and electricity surrounded her. Purple Goddess raised her hand to her shoulders extended and powers up to 100%. "This is your final moment say a pray or piss yourself I don't care which, AAHHHH" Purple Goddess threatens and seeing she's serious Katja goes 100% and readys herself. "That was a bad choice." Purple Goddess says almost ready so she puts her hands together.

"Ow my head, what hap-" Nepgear said before seeing Neptune about to blast Katja in her new form "Woow is that Neptune?" Nepgear said to no one in particular. "Yes it appears that she somehow obtained a new form but it seem's like it's uncontrollable," Vert informed Nepgear "it would be unwise to approach her once she finishes this fight." Vert continued. "Do you really think Neptune can destroy her I mean she is by far the most powerful opponent we've ever fought?" Nepgear said sounding concerned over Vert prediction. "Yes of course, can't you feel it Nepgear they're both at 100% but Neptune is far surpassing her strength and that's why Katja looks so scared because she's already realized it." Vert says as she points to Katja's face.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH, soon all you'll be feeling is oblivion!" Purple Goddess says her last threat as her attack is completely charged. "FINAL FLASH!" Purple Goddess screams as she unleashes an attack the likes of which the world hasn't seen since the first Goddess, right at Katja. "OOOHHH SHIT!" Katja screams as the blast hits her full force and practically disintegrates into thin air. "OH MY GOODNESS, she did it she actually did win!" Nepgear yells happily starts to run for her sister "Neptune, Neptune! Nepgear calls as she sprints over to her. "Huh, Nepgear DON'T GO." Vert yells just a moment too late.

Neptune still consumed with rage and not being able to hear due to the sound of her blast nor realizing what she was doing instinctively turns and fires a ki blast at the person who was quickly approaching her. "HHHHAAAA!" Nepgear screams as the ki blast hit her left leg and nearly taking it completely off. "Huh, NEPGEAR!" Neptune says now in human form. Everyone's looking at Neptune with shocked expressions. "Neptune, why?" Noire asks through tear clouded eyes. "I don't- I mean- I didn't." Neptune said stumbling her words before changing into HDD and flying off to Planeptune. "Neptu-" Noire said before being cut off by Vert "Noire I need your help with Nepgear.". "O-of course." Noire took one last look at the dot that was Neptune "Why." she whispered to herself.

 **Planeptune Basilicom Entrance**

"Histy!," Neptune said now in human form crying "I'm so sorry Histy SO SORRY!." Neptune says apparently she had been waiting. "Neptune explain what has happened." Neptune explains what she did and tells what she did to Nepgear. "I see, I see." Histoire says sounding intrigued but not angry. "You're not angry with me because I was ready for some pissty action." Neptune says trying to sound okay but still sounding sad. "No Neptune I'm not angry, you did the right thing to destroy her because she was too far gone but it sounds like that form you achieved is called True Goddess Form from what my archive says, it's extremely powerful but also unstable." Histoire explains to Neptune.

"Huh, Histy who is that redhead girl peeking out from the Basilicom doorway?" Neptune said looking confused. "Oh!" Histoire turns to the redhead "It's ok this is your big sister," Histoire says to the girl calmly "Oh okay!" the girl exclaims and runs up to Neptune and gives her a hug. "Sister!" Neptune says surprised. "Yes and now that I know what happened to you I can confirm that she was most likely made from your rage which would explain her hair color so I think we'll call her Nepsear for her hair color," Histoire explains Nepsear's existence to Neptune and that the two are linked together in a vital way.

"But unfortunately unless two CPU Candidates are made at the same time a nation can only have two CPU's at one time." Histoire said solemnly. "Wait you mean she's not a CPU?!" Neptune said surprised and sadly. "Yes it appears that she's just a normal hum-" Histoire tries to say but Neptune interrupted her "I'll stop being one!" Neptune said quickly and emotionally. "Neptune what do you mean by that?" Histoire said sounding rather confused. "I mean, I'll stop being a CPU and I think you know my reasoning, Histy." Neptune said with tears in her eye's. Histoire looking surprised but then smiling and nodding "I understand Neptune, please stand still," Histoire says as lifts up her hand pointed toward Neptune and Neptune feels the crystal inside her come out as she watches Histoire place it in Nepsear's chest.

"Okay Neptune it's done." Histoire said to Neptune sadly "Thanks Histy, hey Nepsear," Neptune said turning towards Nepsear "I promise you that I won't die so you can live ,Okay." Neptune said with a smile on her face which Nepsear just nods and Neptune pats her head "Okay, I'll be heading out now, bye Histy it's been fun." Neptune says turning away from the two "Safe travels Neptune." Histoire said sadly as she watches Neptune walk away waving goodbye.

(About 2 minutes later)"Histoire, what happened to Neptune." Black heart says about to land not noticing Nepsear. Histoire explains what Neptune did and then explains Nepsear to Noire. "Neptune relinquished her CPU status and just left!" Noire exclaims through teary eye's. Histoire just nods as Noire realizes something very important, that Nepgear is now the new CPU which means she's the new Purple Heart Noire thinks as everyone else arrives and White Heart is carrying Nepgear "Noire, what happened to sis." Nepgear says as Blanc puts her down. Noire turns to her and explains what Neptune did and also explains Nepsear. "Nepgear you are the new CPU and Purple Heart." Histoire says to Nepgear. "No I can't… I don't want… Neptune!" Nepgear calls out to her sister as she begins to cry.

Neptune here's Nepgear's cry as she walks through the streets of Planeptune. "I'm so sorry Nepgear, but I had to make sure that I never do that again to anyone." Neptune said as she continues walking knowing this was the only course of action.

 **Author's Notes: Wow that's the most I've probably the most word's in one document. I hope that everyone that read this fic enjoyed and I am completely open to constructive criticism but try not to be rude. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disgraced Goddess**

 **Chapter 1**

 **New Life**

 **Author's notes: So from here on out every chapter will be about one thousand words unless i'm feeling really good about writing but I want to have enough plot development to leave you with a cliffhanger every time because I'm just evil like that. Chapter one takes place about six years after the prologue but the only character in this chapter that changed physically is Neptune but all of them got more mature/mentally older. Also the reason that this chapter took so long is because school and track take a lot out for me every day plus vacations with family get in the way, now that info. and the rant of mine is over, enjoy the story.**

 **A Forest in Southwestern Planeptune 3rd P.O.V**

A girl is walking a well worn path, she has Black hair going past her shoulders, shaded gray eye's and is wearing red t-shirt, black running shorts with white stripes on the sides, knee high socks at half length and black with red striped tennis shoes but that's all covered up by a black clock.

 **Third Person P.O.V "** I can't believe my body looks like this without share energy," she thought to herself looking down and exposing her attire and looking at her hair which is black "I even lost my hair clips." she pouts as she rubs the place where her hair clips used to be. "Looks like it's about to rain," she said to herself as thunderheads begin to form "I better get back to the house." Neptune said aloud to herself starting to lightly jog to a small house that's covered by the tops of trees growing around it.

As Neptune enters the little house it begins to rain well more like downpour and lightning strikes somewhere in the distance with the crack of thunder a second later. "Well isn't that amounis" Neptune thought looking out her small window. Turning back to the room she had just entered and looked around, thankful everything was in the correct place since she had left. But something was missing, Neptune started to look around the room in confusement and walked deeper in the dark room. Neptune started calling for someone or somethings name "Kiko where are you!?" Neptune called into the darkening room. "Huh, I thought that she would be here because of the storm," Neptune says as she reaches for the light switch and turns on the light right as something small and light lands on her head screaming her name "NEPTUNE!." "WAHHAAHAH"

Neptune yells at the sudden contact.

"Kiko! what were you doing up there in the rafters." Neptune asks looking up on top of the head with a surprised and confused expression. "Kiko was waiting here to surprise Neptune but then that nasty storm came and scared Kiko." the little flower said with a scared expression on her face. Kiko was a flower with the body of a girl but we can just choke her up a Blanc's body type. At the sight of Kiko's sad face(which is irresistible) Neptune just gave a small simile and grabbed Kiko by the waist and embraced her in her(now more developed) chest and spoke softly "Kiko I will never let anything bad happen to you again," Neptune said compassionately. Kiko just looked up at Neptune and all the fear in her face just melted away by Neptunes soft words and hugged her back saying "Kiko knows this since the day we meet."

Kiko's words sent the memory of their meeting speeding into Neptune's mind. It was about three years ago when I was just sitting under a tree resting after a hard day of training and arua control when I heard a scream off in the distance " _What was that, someone screaming_ " I thought to myself. I got up quickly and started running in the direction of the sound and so came to a clearing near the center of the forest, there I saw three Ancient Dragons swiping and blasting into the air until one of them hit something some and green with purple streaks that fell towards the ground with a thud. The three Ancient Dragons started charges to the figure on the ground and before I know it I was moved instinctively and snap-vanished and was in front of the Dragons with my arms held up in a defensive position staring at the Dragons angrily but they just kept coming and all of them attacked me at the same time. I crossed my arms in front of my face and blocked all three hits easily and I smiled with such intimidation that I saw fear in the dragon's face which soon turned to defiant rage, jumped back and started to fire hundreds of blasts and a final huge one.

All of the dragons were breathing deeply but still watching the dust cloud I was in with livid scarlet fire in their eyes, but they still seemed surprised when I powered up and blow the dust away. They charged at me again "Honestly you think that's a good idea" I said with a smile that would scare the Deity of Sin so it's safe to say that the dragon's were pissing themselves. I charged them at a speed I know that they couldn't see me and it only took one hit each to kill all three of them. "Well that was easy to the least" I said with all the cockyness in the world "Now what was that thing they were attacking" I said looking around and noticing a small figure on the ground. I rush over and pick it up and look for a pulse which I find and take it back to my house where I nurse it back to health and that's how I meet Kiko.

"Neptune are you okay" Kiko said looking up at me with concern in her voice. "What, oh no I'm fine just thinking about something, come on let's get some pudding and drink to wait out this storm." I say smiling at her. "Oh ok yeah Kiko wants cookies too!" she said in her normal happy tone. "Anything for you, you adorable little thing." I say to her but thinking to myself " _good thing I improved my cooking since being a cpu."_ I think to myself remembering the many times I tried cooking with Nepgear and Compa.

 **The Next Morning**

"Neptune! Neptune! wake up! Look outside, it's beautiful!" Kiko Yelled in my ear as she shock me to wake up. "I'm up, I'm up, what is it." I said sounding a little annoyed at the sudden movement and sound. I get up reluctantly and rub the crust out of my eye's to see Kiko beckoning to me with her arm saying "look outside, look outside!". "What is it Kiko" I say curiously walking over to the window to be greeted by a rainbow of pure crimson. "Wait rainbows shouldn't be all red like tha-" I trail off with a realization "It's her!" I say excitedly running to the door and throwing it open to see a small girl with diluted scarlet her. "Neptune!" she yells happily and jumps to embrace me. "Hey there Nepsear, what are you doing so far out here" I say looking down at her. "I was going to Lastation to help out Uni with something but decided to drop by here first" she said with a little blush. "Did you like the rainbow I made for you" she said looking away from me blushing with embarrassment.

"Nepsear, you I love everything you do and will never be angry at you" I say compassionately smiling and pulling her deeper in our embrace. She looks up at me and after a short hesitation smiles back at me. "Nepsear!" Kiko yells behind us breaking but the moment we were sharing. I let Nepsear go as she looks over to Kiko. "Ho, Hi there Kiko it's been awhile." Nepsear says as Kiko flies over and embraces her to. "Wait Nepsear didn't you have something to do in Lastation? I ask remembering her saying something about that. "Huh, Oh thats right," she said turn to me then back to Kiko "sorry I can't play with you today Kiko" she says to Kiko sadly but Kiko puts her small hand on Nepsear's shoulder and says "It's ok Kiko know that you must do something else, but next time you have to play with me the whole day." "Ok i'll be sure to do that" Nepgear said as she began to fly away but before she could get to far I stopped her "Wait Nepsear, how's Noire?" I ask solemnly. Nepsear stops and turns to look at me, sadness in her gaze " She hasn't gotten better" she says turning and flying towards Lastation. "Oh Noire" I say looking at the ground.

 **Thanks for reading, it was a pleasure to continue to write for you all. From this point on in the story I will be focusing on my three main characters those being neptune, noire and nepsear, switching between them. See you in the next chapter. Reviews appreciated.**


End file.
